Vacation Trip
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Roy and Riza end up sharing a hotel room on a vacation trip?


It was a warm day fall day in Central, and the leaves were falling everywhere outside when Riza Hawkeye was walking to HQ with Black Hayete at her side. She noticed it was really warm today and hoped that the air was fixed. She finally made her way to HQ and she heard a familiar feminine voice yell from the front door, this voice belonged to Rebecca Catalina. She hurried and ran to the front door to see her best friend, on her way running to the door, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, running into a tall dark haired man and knocking them both to the ground, with her falling on top of him. She stood to her feet and looked down at the ground noticing the man she ran into, he was a familiar man, it was one and only Roy Mustang. She blushed tremendously but hurried and turned her face from him. Roy just laid there on the ground smiling to himself and as for Rebecca, she just sat at the front door laughing and tears of laughter falling down her cheeks. Roy finally stood to his feet and smiled at his first lt. and said "well, I can see that your in a hurry". Riza smiled slightly and said "well, Rebecca's at the front door waiting on me, she said she had something to tell me." Roy smiled slightly and looked at the front doors of HQ and seen a brown haired girl standing there laughing at the two of them. Roy sighed and said " well, I'll just head up to the office with you". Riza smiled at Roy and turned around and began walking towards the door, with Roy right behind her. They finally arrived at through the front door of HQ and Rebecca stood there with a big grin on her face, as for Roy he was smiling but hid the smile from Riza and Riza, just gave Rebecca a look of death. As Rebecca, Roy and Riza were walking down the hallway, Rebecca smiled and said "well, Havoc and I decided we all should go on a vacation together in about 2 days on our off days". Roy smiled and asked "who all do you mean "we all"? Rebecca smiled and said " well anyone who wants to go, Hughes and his family is invited, you, Roy, the rest of the subordinates from your squad, Lt. Ross and Sgt Brosh and there little girl, your grandfather if he wants and even the Elrics and Ed's little girl friend Winry. Oh and Riza, Hayete as well". Riza walking a little faster of a pace then Roy and Rebecca, she was ahead of them about 3 inches in the hallway. Roy looked at Becca and said " well, if Hawkeye goes, I'm going". Riza turned around once she heard her name out of Roy's mouth but had no idea exactly what he said and asked "what about me col.?" Roy smiled slightly and said " I told Becca that if you go, then I'm going". Riza smiled slightly and said " well then, I guess you and I both are going", Rebecca grew a big smile on her face and said " I'll be sure to let Havoc know A.S.A.P!" Riza sighed but gave Rebecca a slight smile and began walking. Roy just smiled at Rebecca and said in a slight whisper to Rebecca "if Havoc says anything smart ass, tell him he'll be getting turned to ashes for it". Rebecca smiled slightly at Roy and said "I'll be sure to let him know, and Roy, why is it if she was going then you would?" Roy smiled and said " well, she is my first lt., my body guard, the one who keeps me on track, keeps me in my right state of mind and on my feet". Rebecca smiled at Roy and then waved off to him as she ran down the hall the other direction. Roy smiled to himself and noticed Riza was a good ways down the hall from him, but she just stood there staring out the window, as if she was waiting for him. Roy smiled at seeing how beautiful she looked, just staring out the window and the sun light shinning in on her golden blonde hair, he whispered to himself "she reminds me in a way of a princess waiting for her prince to come and save her from a fairy tale". Roy smiled slightly and began making his way to the end of the hall where Riza was. When he finally made it to the end of the hall by the window, he realized Riza was staring at him with a quizzical look upon her face of why Roy was smiling. Riza sighed and said "let's head to the office col., so we aren't late and so I don't have to blow wholes through you". Roy smiled slightly but began walking right behind his first lt. Roy sighed softly at her comment but began following her. As soon as they made it to the office door, the door swung opened and revealed a man by the name of Maes Hughes getting ready to step out of the door until he noticed Roy. Hughes smiled at Hawkeye, then noticed that Roy was behind her. He smiled at Hawkeye and then walked up to Roy who was behind Hawkeye and said" so do you two know about the vacation trip that Rebecca and Havoc are planning for all of us?" Roy shook his head yes and noticed Hawkeye wasn't at the doorway anymore. He smiled slightly and thought to himself "she's probably already starting on her work, and she's the only one who has probably". Hughes snapped Roy out of his thoughts when he got in Roy's face and said " so Roy, are you going?" Roy shook his head with answering yes and stepped into the doorway and yelled into the room and said " Hawkeye, I'm going to get coffee, watch over every thing, I'll be back". Hawkeye smiled slightly at Roy and nodded her head answering yes. Roy turned towards the hallway and noticed Hughes was following him down the hallway right beside him on his left side. Roy looked over at Hughes who was smiling and Roy asked "what the hell are you smiling about?' Hughes smiled and said "the fact that you and Hawkeye walked in together this morning, is she going?" Roy smiled and said "yes, if she wasn't, I wouldn't be going". Hughes smiled and said "she'd make you the perfect wife someday Roy". Roy's face flushed a little shade of pink and he yelled "Not with that again, Shut the hell up Hughes!". Hughes smiled and said " I see the blush on your face Roy, I'm only telling you the truth". Roy sighed and asked Hughes " do you have other work to do, like calling your wife and telling her about it?" Hughes smiled and said " well, I'll get to that at lunch time, I wanted to tell you that the town were going to for vacation, it's a little creepy town at night''. Roy smiled and said " well, don't let Furey, Falman, and Breda walk around at night time by themselves." Hughes smiled with a devilish grin and said "it's pretty sad that Hawkeye will and not be afraid, but the 3 of them will, she will make the best wife for you Roy". Roy sighed and just kept walking. Meanwhile, back in the office Riza was sitting at her desk working on her paperwork and a tall blonde man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth known as Jean Havoc walked up to her and sat down beside her. She sighed to herself and asked Havoc "what the hell Havoc, why are you not working?" Havoc smiled slightly and said "well, I just wanted to ask you, are you and the col. Both going on the vacation?" Riza looked at Havoc and said with a serious tone "yes we both are, why?" Havoc smiled and said "well, I think you and him might have to share a hotel room". Riza sighed and asked Haovc "what the hell, did you and Hughes plan that?" Havoc smiled slightly but giggled and said "hell no you think I'd want you to shoot wholes through me?, but it's because Hughes is sharing his with his family, The Elrics and Winry are all sharing a room, Rebecca's sharing one with me, if Shezcha comes along Furey's sharing his with her, and as for Falman, he's sharing one with his long time friend he's known for a while that's coming along, and I know Breda wouldn't want to share one with you because of Hayete and I know Roy, he'd rather share one with you than Breda, also Breda is probably going to share one with lt. Ross and sgt. Brosh and there daughter". Riza smiled slightly to herself then looked at Havoc and said "okay there better be two separate beds in that room Havoc". Havoc smiled slightly and said "don't worry Hawkeye, there is, you just might have to force Roy to sleep in the other one, but I think he will because I know he's afraid of getting wholes shot through him, also all of the rooms are going to have two beds in them anyway". Riza smiled and said "good, then you nor him will have to worry about having wholes shot everywhere through one another". As for Roy, he was making his coffee in the lounge with Hughes still with him talking about how excited he is for the vacation and to see his adorable little Elysia in her new bathing suit. Roy sighed, then finished making his coffee and began walking through the halls again back to his office with Hughes still at his left side. Roy finally made it to his office door and was getting ready to reach for the door handle but got interrupted from doing so when Hughes spoke up and asked "What are you going to do if you have to share a room with your future wife?" Roy clenched his fist and said "Hughes, shut the hell up with that already, and if I do share a room with her, there better be two beds in that room!" Hughes smiled slightly and said with a devilish grin "okay Roy, I'll remind you of you saying that exactly like that when the two of you get married". Roy sighed and said "Hughes, you never will give it up will you?" Hughes smiled and said " not until you two admit to one another and until marriage." Roy sighed and waved off to Hughes as he walked through his office door, noticing Havoc was sitting beside Hawkeye talking to her, Furey was working on a radio device, Falman just filling out papers, Breda eating a sandwich. Roy smiled slightly and looked at Hawkeye who actually was the only one who noticed he walked in. Roy smiled to himself knowing she noticed he was there and he started to walk over to his desk. On his way to his desk, he stopped in front of Hawkeye's desk and asked the blonde man Jean Havoc sitting beside her "what the hell are you bothering her for Havoc?" Havoc smiled slightly and stood up from the chair to his feet and said " well, just explaining to her about who's going so far, and who's sharing rooms with one another." Roy sighed and said "okay then, but get your ass back to work Havoc, she's been probably the only one besides Falman actually working". Riza smiled slightly and let out a little giggle, while Havoc made his way back to his desk. Roy smiled at her little giggle and finally made it to his desk and sat down. He noticed a whole stack of papers on his desk and yelled "Damn it, how much paperwork is there today on a damn Monday!" Riza sighed to herself after his little outburst as for the others in the office, just stopped what they were doing and looked at the infuriated Roy at his desk. The room got silent but Breda broke the silence by taking a bite of his candy bar that made a loud crunch. Roy looked at Breda than back at his stack of paperwork. Riza just smiled slightly to herself but remained working, Havoc sat there at his desk with a chuckle escaping his mouth, Falman dropped his pen and Furey just had a scared look on his face. Roy stood up and said "well, what's the time lt. Havoc?" Havoc looked at the clock in the room and said " it's 1215 hundred hours sir''. Roy sighed and yelled " well, you guys are realized 15 minutes early for lunch." Everyone in the room made it out of there seats and made it out of the doorway except for lt. Hawkeye, and lt. Havoc. He looked up at the blonde man still in the room and asked "what the hell do you want Havoc?" Havoc smiled slightly and said " well, I was going to explain everything about the trip but Hawkeye can take over for me." Hawkeye sighed and said " leave it to me, to always be the one to tell him something you don't want to Havoc", and gave him an evil glare, this evil glare made him run out of the room as fast as he could. Riza giggled slightly and looked at Roy who was giggling about Havoc running away from her like a little girly. She sighed and began walking out of the room just as she got to the doorway, she heard Roy ask her "So who is sharing a room with who?' Riza turned towards Roy and said "well Hughes is sharing his with his family, The Elrics and Winry are all sharing a room, Rebecca's sharing one with Havoc, if Shezcha comes along Furey's sharing his with her, and as for Falman, he's sharing one with his long time friend he's known for a while that's coming along, Breda is sharing one with lt. Ross and sgt. Brosh and there daughter. Roy smiled slightly to himself thinking about him sharing a hotel room with Hawkeye but got broke out of his thoughts when she spoke up and said "there two bedded rooms as well, his and Rebecca's is only a one, Hughes' is two, the Elrics and Winry's are two, Brosh and Ross is two, Falman is two and I don't know about Furey's". Roy smiled, giggled and said " that's going to be interesting". Riza sighed and said " Hayete's coming to and he'll be my protector from you Roy". Roy smiled and walked up beside Riza and said with a serious voice and serious look on his face and said " you know I wouldn't, I have respect for you Hawkeye''. Hawkeye looked at Roy with a slight smile and said "I know Roy, it was a joke but he won't let anything happen to his mommy". Roy smiled slightly and said "and I wont let anything happen to you either". Riza giggled and said "well at least Hayete isn't useless in rain." Roy smiled slightly but said in a joking and sarcastic voice "hey now, that can really hurt someone" and smiled at Hawkeye. She was giggling at Roy's come back and Roy smiled thinking to himself "I've never heard her giggle ever since we were kids at her fathers estate, she doesn't even laugh in the office or hardly laughs anymore, I must be lucky''. Roy got snapped out of his thoughts when Riza tapped him on the shoulder and said " I'm going to go sit with Rebecca, are you coming with me?" Roy smiled slightly and followed behind Riza to the back table where Rebecca was sitting with Havoc. As they were walking to the back table, Roy noticed someone walking behind him. He turned around and seen Hughes walking behind him. He sighed to himself and thought to himself "Oh god, now I'm going to get bugged the hell out of me again by Hughes, Rebecca, and Havoc about the same as this morning". Roy got knocked out of his thoughts when he felt himself run into someone. He looked up and seen a blonde lt. in front of him, he ran into Riza's back because she made a stop at the table. Roy sighed to himself but blushed slightly again and looked back and seen Hughes with a huge devilish grin on hi face. Roy told Hughes "Shut the hell up Hughes, it was an accident". Riza finally sat down at the table across from Rebecca, Roy sat on the left side of Riza across from Havoc and Hughes, sat on the right side or Roy. Rebecca looked at Riza with a smile, looking at how close her and Roy were sitting to one another. Riza smiled slightly and blushed a slight color of pink. Havoc and Hughes, just started to laugh out loud Roy and Riza both looked at Hughes and Havoc with quizzically looks and asked "what the hells so damn funny?" Hughes smiled slightly and said "nothing Roy boy, nothing at all" and Havoc said "lt., you'll figure out what we were laughing at soon". Roy and Riza both sighed at the same time then looked at one another Roy looked right into her amber eyes and she looked right into his black orbs both with a slight quizzical but a slight smile on there faces. Riza hurried and turned her face from Roy before he noticed her blushing a little and Roy did the same which caused him to turn towards Hughes and Hughes giggled at Roy when he noticed he hid his blush from Hawkeye. Hughes spoke up and said "I'm going to go get food anyone want to come up to the food bar with me?" Havoc sighed and said "I guess I will, I'm starving as hell", and Roy smiled and stood to his feet and asked Riza "lt. do you want or need anything?" She smiled slightly at Roy and shook her head answering no. Havoc asked Rebecca if she wanted anything Rebecca shook her head in a no manner as well. As the boys were up at the food bar Rebecca and Riza still remained at the table. Rebecca looked behind her back to make sure the boys were out of hearing distance and said "Riza, I really think that something is going through Roy's mind about you, he asked you if you needed or wanted anything before Havoc asked me, and Havoc and I are dating but you and Roy aren't even dating, well not yet". Riza sighed but looked at her best friend with a smile and said "he has been acting a little strange today, I don't know why." Rebecca smiled and said "I noticed how close he sat to you as well in the booth, almost touching hand and hand". Riza put her head down on the table covering her face with her arms and Rebecca just sat there giggling knowing Riza was hiding a blush. Riza still had her head laying on the table when she heard 3 masculine voices come back she knew it was Roy, Hughes, and Havoc had come back. Roy looked down at Riza, with her head laying on the table, looked at Rebecca and said "is Hawkeye okay?" Rebecca smiled with a big grin and said "she's fine, just super tired". Roy smiled slightly and sat down beside her once again, so close to her he could smell the scent of gun powder mixed with a flowery scent of perfume off of her and this made Roy smile and he thought to himself "I wish I could breathe in and live with that scent the rest of my life, smell it the rest of my life". He got broken out of his thoughts when Hughes nudged him with his elbow and said "Roy, snap out of your thoughts before you go saying things out loud." Roy sighed and told Hughes to shut the hell up. Rebecca had a random burst of laugher and Roy, Hughes and Hawkeye both looked at her with a quizzical look, Hawkeye spoke up and asked "Rebecca, are you okay?" Rebecca giggled some more before she answered and said "I'm fine just laughing about things going through my head." Riza sighed and Roy looked at Rebecca with an even more quizzical look and Hughes understood what she was talking about and started to laugh. Riza stood to her feet and said "it's 1255 hundred hours, I'm heading on up to the office", Roy smiled and said "I'm going to go ahead and head up as well". Everyone looked at Roy except for Riza, and started to giggle. Roy sighed and said " come on lt., lets just head up now". Riza smiled slightly and looked back at Rebecca, Havoc and Hughes, they all three had a smile upon there faces. Riza sighed and looked back to the front of her and she was now walking behind Roy. She smiled slightly looking at Roy's raven black hair shining in the light but shook that thought out of her head. They finally made it to the office and Roy noticed Hawkeye was really quiet on the way up and asked "what's wrong Hawkeye?" She looked at Roy with a smile and said "Nothing, I'm just fine". Roy sighed to himself and said out loud " That's the normal Riza Hawkeye, never telling anyone anything about what's wrong". Riza gave Roy a slight smile and then stepped into the quiet office. She walked over to her desk and sat down, as for Roy, he stood up still looking down at his first lt., with a quizzical look and said in a soft voice "I wish you would tell me what's wrong, it'd make me feel better". Roy started to walk into the office until Riza stood to her feet, and walked towards Roy, and then stood in front of him, her amber eyes staring into his dark black orbs. Roy looked down and noticed her amber eyes staring into his black orbs. He leaned down closer to her, his black orbs staring into her amber orbs now as well. She smiled with a reassuring smile, put her arms slightly around his waist and whispered "Roy, I promise everything's okay", and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered once again "that stays between us and only us". Roy smiled slightly and said "it will don't worry". Riza smiled at Roy slightly with a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she was getting ready to loosen her arms around Roy's waist, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and placed a soft kissed on her forehead. Roy looked into Riza's amber orbs, smiled slightly and said " I take it, your going to keep that between us and only us?" Riza smiled slightly and nodded her head answering yes. Roy and Riza both giggled slightly and slightly pulled one another into a hug, then let there grip slightly loosen from one another. Riza made her way back to her desk and sat down, begging to work on her paper work again. As she picked her pen up to began to fill out the papers, she heard the door open. She knew it wasn't Roy because she looked over at his desk and seen him staring at her for a few seconds out of the corner of her eye until she looked up at him then he hurried and turned his head back towards the paper on his desk. She smiled slightly but let out loud sigh and looked at the doorway and seen a tall man with dark spiky hair, green eyes, and glasses by the name of Maes Hughes. Behind Hughes was a tall blonde man, by the name of Jean Havoc. Riza sighed but thought to herself "I'm glad they didn't come in about 10 minutes ago, or I would have to shoot them". Riza smiled slightly and got broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand place on her shoulder, she looked up and seen Hughes looking down at her with a devilish grin. She looked at the two men in the doorway and said "what the hell do you two want, you two still have about 5 minutes until lunch is over." Hughes smiled slightly but Havoc spoke up before Hughes did and said " well, you two came up here together and we wanted to make sure everything was okay". Riza blushed slightly and pulled her head towards the window away from Hughes and Havoc, as for Roy, he heard what Havoc said and yelled "Damn it Havoc, Shut the hell up nothing happened, we just wanted to get started on our work a little earlier." Havoc giggled slightly and said "guilty conscience eh boss?" Roy sighed and whispered under his breath "if he only knew." Roy spoke up with a loud voice and said "nothing happened Havoc, also I just know how your mind works Havoc." Havoc giggled and said "well, I'm going home its already time for me to leave. And Walked by Roy and Riza and said " you both start packing later." Riza sighed and looked at Roy and Roy sighed and said "I was planning to go home and sleep." Riza sighed and said "you remind me so much of the kid I ment of you Roy", with a giggle tone. Havoc giggled and thought to himself "the little one you fell for". Havoc left the room then came Falman, Furey, and Breda and they all asked if they were dismissed early, to pack and were dismissed. Roy and Riza, they both stayed behind in the office while Hawkeye watched over Roy finishing his paperwork. She smiled at Roy, let out a sigh and walked over to the window. Roy stood up to his feet, walked over beside Hawkeye and said "What's wrong Hawkeye?" Hawkeye just sat there staring out the window and whispered, "It's nothing Roy, just start on your work again." Roy sighed and said "Sorry Hawkeye, I cant unless I know what's wrong with you, I cant concentrate or even sleep sometimes when I know some things bothering you." Hawkeye turned around to look at Roy strait in his black eyes and noticed they were filling with tears. She pulled Roy into a tight hug and whispered into his ear and said "I've just been thinking Roy that's all." Roy sighed and said "about?" She looked at Roy with a look and said "That's for me to know, and you to find out, and don't ask because you'll be Swiss cheese." Roy smiled slightly and said "Okay, I'll find out like how I used to when we were kids and you hid stuff from me" and slowly moved his hands to Riza's sides and began tickling her. She smiled and started to giggle slightly, looked up at Roy and said "I remember this all the time Roy, you'd tickle me if I wouldn't tell you if something was wrong." Roy giggled and said "even back then Hawkeye, I've always worried about you and still to this day as you're a women now, but you'll always be the little girl with long blonde locks, amber eyes full of tears." Riza blushed slightly and said "Roy, you'll always be the dorkiest raven haired little boy I remember, who everyone at school always thought was my boyfriend." Roy giggled with a blush crossing his cheeks and asked "What, I never knew they said that about us", and smiled slightly with a grin. Hawkeye smiled at Roy, pulled her closer and whispered "I told you a lot about it Roy." Roy giggled and said " That, just makes me happy inside." Riza sighed and started to walk away from Roy but Roy grabbed her hand and said "Will you at least tell me what it has to do with or who it involves?" Riza smiled slightly but sadly and said in a soft tone "You'll find out soon Roy." Hawkeye's hand slipped out of Roy's grip and Roy just sighed to himself. Hawkeye looked at Roy with a look of sadness and said "I'm going to head home Roy, you can go home as well you have all of your work done that's due tomorrow, also you need to get your ass packing", and looked at Roy with a serious look. Roy smiled slightly at her and said "I suppose I do and you do as well Hawkeye." Hawkeye sighed and said just before walking out the doorway "Roy, we have to share a room, you try anything and you know what'll happen." Roy giggled and said " I figured we'd end up sharing one and anyway I have respect Hawkeye." Hawkeye sighed and made her way out the door. Right after her was Roy. Once Riza made it to her apartment, she began packing her clothing and her essentials she'd need to take with her along on the vacation trip. She sighed and said to herself "I'm so tired, I have a feeling I wont be able to get much sleep, especially if Roy comes back to the room drunk." Just as Riza laid down in her bed and was ready to fall to sleep, there was a knock at her door. She noticed Hayete hurried and jumped off the bed to run through his doggy door because it must be someone he likes and is happy to see them. She stood to her feet and heard a familiar masculine voice from outside her front door talking to Hayete. A slight smile rose upon her lips. When she opened the door she noticed a tall man with raven black hair and onyx eyes at her front door, bent down on one knee petting Hayete. She looked down at Roy and said "Roy, what the hell are you doing here at 2330 hundred hours at night?" Roy stood to his feet and pulled a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses from behind his back and said "I got these for you and also Hawkeye, I cant hardly sleep, I've been having so many nightmares about Ishbal, it's driving me away from my sleep." Hawkeye looked at Roy with a slight smile and said "Roy, just come in and we'll talk, if you want you can sleep on the spare mattress I have and stay here tonight." Roy smiled with a blush crossing his cheeks and said "I don't want to be a burden though Hawkeye." Hawkeye grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled him into her apartment and closed the door behind him and the little black and white streak that ran back into her apartment. Roy had a deep blush cross upon his cheeks and said "Are you sure it's not going to bother you?" Hawkeye smiled with a big grin and said "You'd never bother me Roy, we've trusted our backs towards one another for such a long time, also Roy, we promised to be here for one another no matter what." Roy smiled slightly with a grin and said "I'm glad you remember our little talk Hawkeye, you were really young when we had the talk about being there for one another no matter what." Roy sat down on Riza's couch and Riza sat beside him, so close to him he could smell the scent of gun powder off her, he breathed in every sweet scent of that smell. He looked beside him at a blonde with deep amber eyes looking right at him and said "the last two nights Hawkeye, I've had the scariest nightmares, both about Ishval but I made it to late" and started to tear up in his eyes. Hawkeye looked at Roy with a saddened look, pulled Roy's head on her shoulder and whispered "Roy, who and how did you make it to late?" Roy moved his head off her shoulder and he looked at her with a frown upon his lips and more tears falling from his eyes and said "In both nightmares you got shot right in front of me during the Ishval war and in one of those, who ever shot you, also killed Hughes" and tears fell from his eyes harder and faster. Riza pulled Roy into a slight hug and said "You know Hughes and I both are and will be fine, were strong people Roy also, your with us." Roy's eyes began to slightly stop with tears but still some slightly fell. Roy said with a slight smile "What am I going to do if it's raining though, I'm useless in the rain Hawkeye." Riza wiped away his remaining tears away with her thumb, looked at him straight in his dark onyx eyes and said with a sweet soft voice "were okay I promise, I wont let anything happen to myself and I know Hughes wont let anything happen to himself" and pulled Roy into a tight hug. She looked at her clock noticing it was 2435 hundred hours at night. She whispered and said "Roy, let's go to bed, we have to work tomorrow, if you need me the spare mattress is in my room, you can wake me up Roy." Roy looked at Hawkeye and said "I don't want to wake you up though Hawkeye." Riza looked at Roy with a smile and said " Damn it Roy Mustang, it wont bother me one bit, I don't mind at all." Roy smiled slightly and said "Thanks so much Hawkeye, I cant wait until we go on vacation, it's going to be fun we'll have a blast." Hawkeye smiled at Roy and said "Now, you'll be getting used to sharing a room with me after tonight." Roy smiled slightly wiping away his remaining tears and said "I'm glad though I'm sharing a room with you Hawkeye." Riza sighed and said "You better not try anything Roy" with a slight smile. Roy hid his face in his hands hiding a blush and said "Don't worry, I wont I have respect." Hawkeye smiled slightly and said "I'm going to go to bed Roy, if you need anything wake me up" and stood to her feet off the couch. She held out her hand to Roy, to help him off her couch and Roy took her hand. Once Roy stood to his feet, he looked and noticed Hawkeye was giving him a look he never seen in her eyes with anyone else. He pulled Hawkeye close to him into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I'll be fine Hawkeye, now that I know your safe I shouldn't have anymore nightmares." Riza smiled slightly at Roy and said in a sweet tone "at least tonight, you'll actually get sleep and also you might have good dreams" and Roy's face turned a slight pink. As soon as Riza opened her bedroom door Hayete zoomed right past her feet and jumped up on her bed. Riza and Roy both walked in and Riza said with a slight smile " The extra mattress is over in the left corner and pointed over to where the mattress sat. Roy noticed it wasn't very far from Hawkeye's bed and let out a slight giggle at the thought of if he ended up moving over to her bed during the night in his sleep. Riza looked at Roy with a quizzical look and said "I'm going to sleep Roy, I'd advise you to do the same." Roy smiled slightly and said "I hopefully should be able to sleep tonight". Hawkeye looked at Roy with a slight smile and said "By the way Roy, Hayete will probably end up jumping over there during the night sometime, he always jumps from that mattress to my bed all the time during the night." Roy smiled slightly and nodded his head answering okay. Roy laid down on the extra mattress and looked over at Hawkeye who was sleeping peacefully in her bed, with her long blonde locks taken out of its usual style in a clip and mumbled to himself "She looks like an angel." Roy finally fell asleep after mumbling to himself. The next morning Roy awoke to hearing a sweet feminine voice in the kitchen talking to Hayete. Just as Roy was getting ready to walk in the doorway he heard Riza mention his name to Hayete, he didn't catch quite what she said but he heard his name. After standing there a few minutes extra, he walked into the kitchen. Hayete ran over to him and stood at his feet, waiting for him to bend down and pet him. Riza turned around and seen Roy standing there smiled at him and said "good morning Roy, I'm just making breakfast I'm up a little earlier than normal though" in a slight cheerful voice. Roy sat down at the table and sat there and was watching Hawkeye while her back was turned and thought to himself "seeing Hawkeye early in the morning is like seeing an angel." He sighed to himself thinking "I don't know if I'd get wholes shot through me for even thinking that." He got snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Hawkeye placed a cup of coffee and a plate with toast and eggs in front of him. He looked up and seen her looking down at him with a slight smile and he smiled at her back with a honest smile and stood to his feet. Once he stood to his feet he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "thank you so much Hawkeye, I didn't have any scary nightmares last night but they were all good dreams" and he looked at Hawkeye with a smile. Hawkeye smiled at Roy with a bright red blush crossing her cheeks and said "You might want to hurry and eat Roy, we've 45 minutes until we have to meet Havoc, Rebecca and everyone else at the train station, I know you brought your suitcase here with you when you came over last night" and smiled sadly at Roy. Roy looked at Hawkeye and noticed she looked like she was going to cry. He stood to his feet and walked into Hawkeye's bedroom where she was double checking her bags to make sure they were all packed and ready to go, he walked up behind her and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear "Hawkeye, some things bothering you I know something is I can tell." Hawkeye smiled at Roy and said with a soft tone "I've just been thinking about the past of Ishval, and of my fathers research." Roy tightened his grip around Hawkeye's waist and whispered into her ear "Everything's okay now Riza, we have a better Furher now there will never be another Ishval and also Hawkeye, I'm sorry about breaking the promise with the the flame alchemy" with tears filling his eyes. Hawkeye looked at Roy with a serious look but with a smile and pulled Roy close to her into a tight hug and kissed him softly on the cheek and said "It's fine Roy, I promise." Roy smiled slightly but sadly and said "I caused you so much pain Hawkeye, I'm just a big fool" and grabbed Hawkeye's hand tightly kissed the top of it slightly and whispered "I'm sorry" and pulled her close to him. Riza smiled slightly and pulled Roy into her arms and said "it's okay Roy, everything's better now and it's the past Roy" and kissed Roy on the cheek. She looked at her clock and said "It's 1030 Roy, we have to meet everyone at the train in 20 minutes." Roy looked at the blonde in front of him and said "I'm glad were sharing a room Riza, it makes me glad to know." Riza smiled and said "me to Roy." Finally they made there way out of Riza's apartment with Hayete at there side they were walking beside one another so close they could hear each others breathing patterns. When they finally arrived at the train station they noticed Rebecca, Havoc, Hughes and his family, lt. Ross and sgt. Brosch with there daughter, Ed and Al, with Winry standing very close to Ed. Rebecca looked over and noticed Riza and Roy walking up to there meeting spot to catch the train together and yelled out loud "So I take it you two will be sitting by one another the whole train ride?" Riza and Roy both blushed with a bright red crossing there cheeks. Maes smiled at the sight in front of him, Riza and Roy walking so close to one another. Roy walked over to where Hughes was standing and just stood there talking to Hughes. Hughes spoke up and said "So Roy, did you get any sleep you look a little tired." Roy smiled slightly and said "actually Hughes, I had the best sleep last night, I stayed at Hawkeye's and I slept like a baby, I wasn't having any nightmares like I have been for the past 3 days and I felt so comfortable being in the same room and same house as her." Hughes giggled with a grin on his face and said "You slept in the same bed as her?" Roy sighed and said "No Hughes, she had an extra mattress I slept in, it's in her room." As for Riza, she stood over beside Rebecca talking to her, Winry, Ross and Gracia. Rebecca spoke up and said "I noticed you and Roy were walking really close to one another this morning when you two walked here together." Riza smiled slightly and said "Well, he stayed the night last night, he was having bad nightmares so I let him stay, he slept in my room but on my extra mattress." Rebecca giggled about that and was going to say a comment until she heard the voices of Furey, Falman, and Breda getting closer. As soon as Furey, Falman, and Breda all made it to the train station meeting spot it was time to aboard the train. Just as Riza was getting ready to step up on the train Roy hurried to get behind her because he wanted to sit with her. Just as Riza sat down into a seat she noticed Roy was behind her. As soon as she got sat down she heard a masculine voice say "Riza, can I sit with you?" It was a familiar masculine voice she heard everyday. She looked up and seen Roy standing there she knew it was him asking she smiled and scooted over to have room for Roy. Roy smiled and sat down beside Hawkeye. Roy heard Hughes' voice and noticed he sat across the aisle with Gracia and Elysia beside him. Roy looked in the aisle and noticed Rebecca and Havoc walking back to sit across from Hughes and his family. As soon as everyone got seated the train started to move. Riza laid her head against the window while reading and as for Roy, he started to doze to a deep sleep. Riza felt something fall on her shoulder and looked over and noticed Roy laid his head on her shoulder. Rebecca, Havoc and Hughes looked across the isle and seen Roy with his head laid on Riza's shoulder while Riza noticed they seen the sight in front of them and her face turned a deep shade of red. Hughes and Gracia both smiled at one another, as for Rebecca and Havoc, they looked at one another and let out a giggle. Riza just sat there the whole train ride listening to Roy's breathing pattern, reading her book and also smelling the sweet scent of Roy in and she enjoyed every minute of it. Riza laid her book down and decided she would take a short nap, so she laid her head in Roy's soft coal black hair while his head was resting on her shoulder and fell woke up about ten minutes later, noticing he couldn't really move his head so he slightly raised his hands, moved her head against the back of the seat for a second and sat up straight, then moved her head back on his shoulder. Then about 15 minutes later, Riza awoke when Roy moved slightly, Hawkeye woke up slightly and looked up at Roy into his deep black eyes, smiled with a tired look on her face and laid her head back onto Roy's shoulder and went back to sleep. Roy looked down, at the sleeping blonde on his shoulder, and thought silently to himself "She looks like such an angel when she's sleeping'' and let out a slight but quiet sigh. He looked over at Hughes, who noticed the sight and had a huge grin on his face. Just a few seconds later, Hughes stood up with Gracia to go take a restroom break while the train had stopped and to took Elysia and Hughes spoke up and asked ''Roy, you should maybe take a break we've been on this train for aobut 2 hours now and have 3 hours to go", Roy looked at Hughes and said "I'm going to stay on here with Hawkeye while she's sleeping, she just went back to sleep and I don't want to disrupt her sleep, she looks like an angel." Hughes smiled and said "I think she'd make you the perfect wife someday Roy." Roy sighed and had a slight blush cross on his cheeks then when Hughes turned away, Roy didn't think anyone else was paying attention and he kissed the top of Riza's head. Rebecca looked over at Roy, seeing him kiss the top of Riza's head and asked ''Roy if you need to go get a drink or anything I can stay here with Riza while you go". Roy shook his head and said "I don't want to leave her Rebecca." Rebecca smiled slightly and asked in a whispered tone "Roy, you really care about Riza don't you, I happen to think you two would be the cutest couple ever!" Roy blushed slightly and nodded his head answering yes and spoke up in a soft tone "we've been together for so long, we know one another better than anyone else, sometimes even better than our own selves." Rebecca smiled with a cheerful grin on her face and said "Well Roy, when the time comes, you better take her hand." Roy nodded in agreement and thought to himself " If I could, I would do it as soon as possible." About 20 minutes later Riza woke up, noticing she had fallen asleep on Roy's shoulder, she looked up and seen his dark onyx eyes staring into her half awake sleepy eyes, he smiled and said "Good morning my dear hawkeye" with a bright blush crossing both of there faces and a cheerful tone in his voice. Riza smiled at him and asked "Roy, how much longer until we get there?" Roy smiled and said "Well, about another hour." Riza sighed and said "Well I would like to feed Hayate, I think that Winry is the one who is holding him with his pet carrier and I don't think I told her when to feed him." Roy smiled slightly, stood to his feet and said "I'll go tell her for you to feed him, I'll be back in just a few seconds" and smiled at Riza before turning his back to walk to Winry, Al's and Ed's car. As soon as Roy walked away Riza looked across the isle at Rebecca and asked "What's the big grin about Rebecca?" Rebecca smiled slightly made her way over to Riza. She sat down across from her and said "Well, when we stopped for a break while you were asleep, I told Roy I'd stay and watch you but he didn't want to move, you both looked to peaceful and happy together, when he was sleeping on your shoulder and when you were sleeping on his, it's like you both are one another's true peace." Riza blushed such a bright red, she could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks.


End file.
